Pingüinos En la Cama
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Vamos aclarando el panorama que hay pingüinos en la cama por el hielo que probocas...puede que aun puedas salvarlo...puede que ya no quede mas...solo sabras que esto tiene que cambiar...el amor siempre puede renacer o morir...tu elige...


"**Pingüinos en la Cama"**

**Yuni-chan **

"_Dedicado a bluephoenix__ por que se que amas este par"_

"_Dedicado a Merit y Nilo por darme fuerzas para terminar esta historia_

_Gracias__ a las dos :D las amo!"_

"Y mil gracias a **Kida Luna **por revisar mi fic ) arigato"

"_Disclamer: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío__ si no de_

_Kasuki-Sensei ni la canción de Pingüinos_

_En la cama que pertenece a Ricardo Arjona"_

"**One-Shot"**

**Capitulo único**

"**Pingüinos"**

"_… __de arruinarnos el momento."_

Sus ojos rojos fuertes, furiosos, altivos y elegantes… ¿Qué más podría esperar cualquier persona de él?... Pues bien eso no era lo que reflejaba…. Esos ojos mostraban algo más: Furia, coraje, decepción, amargura, desamor y una asquerosa pincelada de llanto. Pero no era esa mirada únicamente lo que podría obligar a más de uno a esconderse entre guardias, a refugiarse y a ocultar sus miradas. De buscar un refugio para esperar una guerra atómica.

Era más que una mirada.

Era todo lo que ella significaba.

Lo que marcaba, lo que iniciaba…

Con lo que acaba.

Su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos no parecían tener esfuerzo de mejorar, al contrario, cada vez ese color vino tinto era más profundo, más exquisito, más metálico. Más sangriento, su cuerpo era recorrido por espasmos, entre respiraciones aceleradas seguro se encontraba algo…algo que no dejaría que se revelara antes de tiempo.

Unos brazos desnudos se cruzaron en un pecho cubierto por una camisa de cuero embarrada al cuerpo y sin mangas, sus piernas se notaron tensas entre los pantalones de cuero y el constante golpeteo nervioso de las suelas de las botas con el suelo de mármol fino…elegante.

.-"¿Y bien?"-.

Su mirada se elevo para chocar contra unas lagunas oscuras, frías y profundas, enmarcada por una melena castaña y un rostro fino e increíblemente tenso.

Algo parecía perturbar una mirada impenetrable.

Un conjunto en tonos negros le protegía, algo parecido a un abrigo o gabardina se hallaba en el perchero a su lado, posiblemente como prenda pasada.

La mirada entintada se agudizo más. Ninguna respuesta a ninguna pregunta se lanzó al aire.

.-"¿Bien qué?"-.

Los ojos de zafiro miraron con desafío y evadiendo un sentimiento algo susurro a su oído:

_Culpabilidad Seto Kaiba, se llama culpabilidad._

.-"Oh… Nada"-.

La gota, la hermosa y deliciosa gota del sarcasmo escurrió de una boca de labios de cereza, era una delicia contemplar aquella muestra de coraje, no podía más que decirse a sí mismo, no recordarse mejor dicho no era la primera vez que lo reflexionaba…

"_Seto Kaiba eres un completo sadomasoquista"_

.-"Nada además de que olvidaste algo"-.

Sus ojos tensos, una sonrisas sarcástica pero no por eso menos hermosa, unos ojos entre cerrados y un sonido tan delicioso. Coraje, amargura y un horrible toque de dolor.

.-"Yo no olvidé nada,… la verdad estoy muy cansado si lo que quieres es pelear por estupideces te recomiendo _faraón_ que busques a alguien más, no estoy para tus tonterías así que te agradezco al menos hoy te vayas a cualquier otro lado de la mansión, no tengo para tu tiempo"-.

La voz salia fastidiada, con aires de superioridad, el comentario exasperó al más joven.

.-"¡¿Qué¿Có-Como¡Cómo te atreves!"-.

El aludido exclamó histérico… y un tono de amargura tan grande y enorme recorrió el cuarto.

.-"Cállate ¿quieres?… ahora por favor si lo que quieres es estar aquí, por favor cállate y duérmete"-.

El mayor se volteó y entró al cuarto de baño, dejando al más joven con palabras en la boca.

No, estas no eran palabras

No, no eran comentarios que quedan en las gargantas

No, estas no lo eran

Estas eran palabras que se escriben con sangre

Sangre del corazón.

El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la cama, se sacó las botas y las medias, meditó un poco y decidió sacarse el pantalón, quedando en boxers y la camiseta.

Descendió al lado de la cama, doblo y acomodó sus prendas mientras su pareja salía del baño con un pantalón blanco que jugaba el papel de pijama y el pecho descubierto, al parecer abandonó sus prendas en el baño, jaló las sabanas y se tiró en ellas sin siquiera importarle la mirada del menor.

La misma mirada ahora con un toque de represión.

Sin más que hacer y habiendo el otro apagado la lámpara del buró se recostó en su lado de la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y una cobija que descansaba a sus pies, aun así titilaba en frío.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban entre sus pálidas mejillas y el frío de la noche,

"_Yami Atemu eres un idiota"_

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo….

"_¿En qué pensabas?..._

_No lo sé…._

"_¿En ser feliz?"_

La almohada seguro pronto seria estropeada si continuaba con el abundante llanto sin posibilidades de detenerlo.

Un horrible dolor le recorría, seguía con frío, no era frío por el clima… Era el frío que sentía su piel, estando en la misma cama, cada uno en una orilla, sin siquiera alcanzarse estirando la mano, sin un beso de buenas noches o un siquiera "Que tengas un buen sueño", sin caricias, sin siquiera relatos de polvos de algo que pasó en el día. Tan solo la noche, la luna y el silencio.

Su mente empezó a demandar descanso e inmediatamente de hacer reflexiones sin coherencia y sin palabras susurró algo antes de caer entre los sueños de Morfeo

.-"Feliz aniversario Seto Kaiba"-.

"

_Son iguales los defectos que hoy me tiras en la cara, que al principio eran perfectos"_

.-"¡¿Qué Demonios crees que estás pensando!?"-.

La voz se alzó con fuerza, coraje y retumbo entre paredes que no existían. Miradas ligeramente curiosas se dirigieron ante semejante despliegue de coraje, rabia, celos…

Los celos, sí, esos malditos celos que como un insecto zumbador molesto se encajaban sobre su piel, absorbiendo lo que era suyo… La locura plasmada en un sentimiento revuelto, alterado, enfermo y confuso.

Unos ojos violetas destellaban entre el horror y el asombro, sin poder creer lo que sus orbes tenían que observar.

Alternando sus pupilas para chocar con unas tan agudas, peligrosas y celosas como los zafiros, y unos ojos calientes, enfurecidos y temidos como los rubíes.

Seguramente si existiera una joyería y habría una perla por cada asombro que podía crecer en la puberta mente sería la más grande y exquisita de todas.

.-"¡¿Yo?!"-.

La voz salió ofendida, mientras el menor se ponía a la defensa, lanzándose sutilmente contra el otro, sus ojos no evadieron el contacto.

.-"¡Con un demonio¿Quién más?"-.

Los ojos rojos se cerraron, su mandíbula tensa, unida, y sus labios permitieron ver la perfecta dentadura; una respiración agitada, una mirada que vuelve a la luz y destella en furia.

Pura y deliciosa furia. Exquisita bebida del vampiro del dolor.

.-"¡El único aquí que está comportándose como un completo idiota eres tú¡No estoy dispuesto a soportar semejante estupidez¡¡Deja de culparme de tus errores señor perfecto¡Además¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!"-.

El otro tragó un respiro fuerte que resonó, su nariz se frunció junto con su ceño y su cara hizo un ademán peligroso hacia el rostro del más bajo.

.-"¡Nada¡No permitiré tus infidelidades¡¿Me escuchaste bien Atemu?"-.

"_El nunca me llama así…"_

La mano del castaño apresó el ante brazo del pelirrojo quien inútilmente intentó separarse. Maldita diferencia de volúmenes.

.-"¡Infiel¿¡Me llamaste infiel¡¿Cómo Demonios Te Atreves¡NO, y escúchame bien por primera vez en tu jodida vida Seto Kaiba¡NO te estoy siendo infiel¡Es mi hikari¡¿No crees que si quisiera serte infiel al menos aparentaría no salir con esa persona?!"-.

"_El niega lo que no quiere que sepa…sé que es infiel"_

La indignación, el dolor, la amargura… y ese llanto silenciosos, ese que desgarraba su corazón, algo lo estaba partiendo por dentro… ¿A qué se debía tanta perdida de confianza?

Confianza…

Alguna vez hubo… ¿confianza…?

.-"¡Te has vuelto un bocón¡Eso es lo que eres"-.

Kaiba jaló a su cónyuge quien quiso rechazarle, al sentir como lo empujaba contra y despegándolo de el.

Una locura.

.-"¡No eres mi dueño¡No soy una mascota ni un juguete¡Déjame de tratar así¡Suéltame ahora mismo¡SUELTAME!"-.

_**PAS!**_

Los hermosos ojos color rubi se abrieron en impresión, una temblorosa mano fue a su mejilla izquierda, una marca roja e hinchazón que pronto iniciaría a notarse.

"_¿Me cacheteó?...Me pegó… ¿Lo hizo realmente?"_

.-"Lo siento amor… pero no te estabas comportando como debes"-.

Una mirada de odio se lanzó contra el de mirada violeta que observaba atónito.

.-"Más vale que no te acerques a Yami o te las verás conmigo Motou"-.

El aludido se enfureció, no por él, si no por como trataba a su oscuridad. Si de algo estaba seguro es que el amaba locamente al CEO, no era justo como le trataba, no era justo… Él no era un juguete del que puede deshacerse y maltratar a su antojo porque después encontraría uno más llamativo y nuevo.

Pero algunos juguetes se rompen y quedan inservibles, y sin posibilidades de arreglarse. Son únicos y no hay otro igual.

Y cuando el niño lo ha roto y pide otro igual en una versión más nueva o moderna, descubre muy tarde que ya no hay más.

Que no hay otro muñeco igual en todo el almacén.

.-"¡Escúchame bien Kaiba, tú no eres quien para ordenarme y mucho menos para tratar a Yami así¡Oye, porque si me entero que le vuelves a poner otro dedo encima te las verás conmigo!"-.

.-"Y-Yugi"-.

.-"No Yami¿cómo puedes defenderlo? – su vista regresó al ojiazul- Créeme si algo le pasa a mi yami te irá muy mal"-.

El menor decidió retirarse enfurecido, con su enojo y su coraje. Tragándose los sentimientos negativos mientras sus pasos lo alejaban de aquel par.

"_Rompes todo lo que tocas Kaiba"_

El muchacho lanzó una última mirada y continuó con su camino sin ningún otro deseo de volver a mirar atrás.

Mientras sus pasos lo alejaban dejaba tras de sí una nueva pelea, una de la que tal vez nunca se enteraría.

_Nunca digas nunca_

El castaño jaló al menor para que le siguiera, los ojos rubíes caídos tan solo se observaban perdidos sin ningún lugar para dirigirse, porque no tenían a dónde.

Era como tocar una pared completamente lisa y recargarse contra ella con un peso inclinado.

.-"No quiero volver a ver un comportamiento así… ¿Me oíste?"-.

El silencio es un buen acompañante, pero no una buena respuesta. Hay que aprender a valorar cuando es necesario utilizar esta alternativa para solucionar un problema, porque puede ser que tu mayor logro se caiga por un silencio.

_La gente no sabe lo que quieres hasta que se lo pides_

.-"¡¿Me oíste?!"-.

La voz subió de nivel, una mueca de completo hastío se formó en el rostro juvenil, el ceño se frunció y su mirada se topó contra los dos muros de hielo, rivalizando.

_Bendito fuego de la rivalidad._

.-"¡Con un demonio te oí!"-.

Yami tan sólo giro su rostro esperando el impacto de la mano contra su mejilla, impacto que no pasó, pero no se escaparía de la reprimenda verbal.

Un gruñido se filtro a sus oídos

.-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"-.

Exigió el mayor deteniéndose.

.-"¡¿Qué me pasa¡No tenías por qué gritarle a yugi así! Y mucho menos tenias que golpearme…¡El hecho de que esté con alguien no quiere decir que te estoy siendo infiel!"-.

El otro gimió exasperado, se inclinó sutilmente, su mandíbula adquirió una posición extraña apretando los dientes antes de hablar y rechinándolos.

.-"¡¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa eso¡No soy adivino para…!"-.

.-"¡Con una fregada Seto Kaiba¡Dime cuándo en la vida te he sido infiel¡Menciona una vez¡Anda¡Dime qué razón te he dado! –El otro desvió sutilmente la mirada regresándola mientras se quedaba callado- ¿No hay¿No te acuerdas¡Porque no hay¡No puedes ponerte celoso de cada persona que hable conmigo!"-.

.-"¡Al demonio contigo Motou!"-.

.-"¡Métete el apellido por…!"-.

.-"¡¿Por dónde¿¡Al que le meto otra cosa por otro lugar es a otro!?"-.

El menor se enfureció soltándole una cachetada, cachetada que fue detenida. La mano de kaiba sostuvo la muñeca derecha del antiguo faraón.

.-"Suéltame"-.

.-"No lo voy a hacer"-.

.-"No soy tu juguete, no soy una computadora, tengo algo que te presento: se llaman sentimientos y no estoy dispuesto a tolerarte"-.

El castaño rodó los ojos suspirando frustrado, se inclinó sutilmente para quedar mirada con mirada, el fuego rojo y el azul arden juntos.

Son miradas de fuego.

Y muchos suelen decir que el fuego azul es el más fuerte.

.-"Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que dijiste que eso no importaba, así que no me recrimines lo que tú mismo firmaste, acata tus consecuencias, tu eres mi propiedad ¿entiendes?"-.

Jalo al joven del brazo para tenerlo apenas a unos milímetros, el rostro del menor se tornó pálido y su cuerpo tembló ante la voz posesiva.

Unas lágrimas se escurrieron por las mejillas, el mayor unió sus labios, el beso fue frío como el hielo.

_¿Ni por el fuego de las miradas?_

"_ni por el fuego"_

Al separarse los labios del pelirrojo temblaron mientras un murmuro salió entre sutiles y bien escondidos sollozos.

.-"No…no…no soy tu propiedad…ya me…harté de todo esto"-.

Susurro del viento que sólo el viento escuchó.

Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez el fuego rojo es más intenso.

Y es que intenso… intenso no quiere decir fuerte.

"

_Hielo que provocas, si hace más de un mes que no me tocas, ni_

_Te dejas sobornar por ese beso escurridizo… que busca el cielo y encuentra el piso"  
_

Su mano sostenía su barbilla mientras su rostro reflejaba melancolía, un suspiro sutil escapó de sus labios

Suspiro que dejónotar el frío en aquel cuerpo mientras un pálido humo blanco salía de su boca.

Una taza de café negro descansaba en la mesa, el joven se dejó caer contra el sillón en el que estaba sentado, hundiéndose entre los cojines, soltando un melancólico suspiro nuevamente.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la ventana, las gotas de lluvia caian dejando su recorrido. Estuvo así mirando un buen rato.

_**Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac…**_

El reloj de la habitación era el único ruido acompañado sólo del goteo, las pálidas manos tomaron la taza para llevarla a su boca tomando un pequeño trago, el humo de la bebida provocaba una cierta calidez.

.-"Calidez que tú ya no me provocas"-.

Es horrible cuando vez nacer y morir una relación, cuando diste todo por ella, aventaste los salvavidas, la subiste a un bote.

Y se muere.

Es triste aun mas querer aferrarte a que está viva, sus ojos vino se giraron hacia el reloj, las agujas señalaron la hora.

_1:15 a.m._

.-"Prometiste llegar a casa a las 7:00 de la noche…."-.

Un sonrisa triste cubrió su rostro, colocó la taza en alguna parte de la mesa y recostó su cabeza y sus brazos dejándose caer sutilmente.

.-"No vas a venir"-.

Movió su cabeza para seguir mirando las gotas, una luna se escondía entre las nubes.

La situación había sido igual desde siempre, pero jamás en 4 años de relación le había calado tanto…

.-"Tal vez hay cosas que sí han cambiado"-.

El joven observó una gota de agua que chocó en la parte más alta de la ventana, observando su caída, su unión con otras hacia abajo.

Parecía que podría explicar una parábola sobre la vida con esa observación.

.-"O tal vez necesitamos un tiempo a solas"-.

Una pequeña vos en su mente le murmuró algo doloroso

"_¿Más?"_

.-"Quiero que me entiendas…"-.

"_Pero si nunca lo ha hecho"_

.-"Quiero hablar contigo como antes, no tener que encontrar razones para ser feliz"-.

"_Nuca hubo razón para ser feliz"-._

.-"Quiero salvar esta relación"-.

"_Pero él no, no puedes salvar un buque tú solo"-._

.-"Lo que queda de ella"-.

"_No queda nada"_

.-"Seto… ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?"-.

Una lágrima salía de sus orbes.

Una lágrima solitaria.

Una de tantas, de muchas.

"_No es que estás, sino qué hiciste"_

.-"Te necesito…"-.

"_Pero él no"_

El joven quedó en silencio no queriendo escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. Le teme a la realidad o a una fantasía cruel.

Es algo que no es necesario saberlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el dueño de aquel lugar se apareció tras la puerta; el cabello castaño completamente mojado, las ropas habían sido seguramente mudadas.

Caminó hacia la mesa, acarició la melena rojiza mientras su dueño giraba la cara y posaba sus ojos en su mirada.

_2:14 a.m._

.-"Hubo unos contratiempos"-.

.-"Me percaté de ello"-.

La voz salía cansada, a diferencia de otras veces no llevaba el tono de la discusión, el otro lo notó y en vez de sentirse relajado por no tener que pelear se preocupó.

Las peleas se habían vuelto tan comunes.

Y empezaba a pensar que no había nada de malo en ello.

.-"Necesitamos hablar…Seto…"-.

El castaño se sentó en el sillón junto al pelirrojo quien prefirió cambiar de puesto sentándose sobre la mesa tan cercana al sillón.

.-"Tú dirás"-.

El rojo y el azul tuvieron contacto.

.-"Yo… Seto, no sé tú, pero creo que esto no está funcionando…"-.

El mayor frunció el ceño mientras se hundía sutilmente, era más que desacuerdo el hecho de no querer creer algo que era obvio.

.-"Tienes que aceptarlo, al menos yo no estoy feliz con esto…"-.

Un suspiro frustrado y aun así no tenía muestras de coraje.

.-"Yo tampoco, pero son cosas normales…"-.

.-"No Seto…esto ya no es normal, no podemos…no debemos seguir así, no puedo estar peleando todo el día, gritándonos, lastimándonos, tal vez este amor ya caduco y…."-.

El aludido le miró casi con temor.

.-"Atemu tal vez estás apresurando las cosas, si bien acepto que hemos peleado, discutido más de lo común, pero aun así son rachas, no tomes una conclusión que no es la adecuada para el momento"-.

"_a href" no sueñas viajes al caribe por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo, yo busco un sueño y tú un testigo"_

El pelirrojo le sonrió con tristeza.

.-"Hace una semana fue nuestro aniversario Seto… cuatro años…. Tú ni siquiera lo recordaste"-.

Los ojos azules centellaron casi de vergüenza, sus labios se separaron en una excusa rápida.

.-"Tú sabes que he estado muy presionado con el trabajo y…"-.

.-"Eso no justifica tus celos"-.

Una excusa más… pero no salió nada, porque no sabia qué decir.

.-"Seto yo no quiero continuar así"-.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron.

.-"Atemu yo no puedo darte más"-.

."No te estoy pidiendo más –su voz se quebró-, sólo quiero solucionar esto…"-.

El corazón del ojiazul se sintió tan miserable al ver llorar a su amante.

Los sollozos acompañantes de la lluvia y el reloj.

.-"…Tan sólo….quiero eso…"-.

.-"Lo siento tanto… por no saber…qué hacer"-.

"_Sí sabes""_

El ceo mordió su labio en un gesto de frustración y de dolor, el pelirrojo se tumbó en su pecho llorando.

.-"Te lo ruego por favor, no llores… Atemu…"-.

Pero la única cosa que vas más allá de la voluntad del hombre, más que el tiempo y el espacio –que al final y al cabo él los termina dictando- son sus sentimientos.

Ellos no piden explicaciones, no dan y no aceptan, ellos solo se muestran de una u otra manera.

.-"…Lo…siento….-su voz se ahogó aun más, su rostro pálido chocaba contra el rojo de las mejillas-…lo…lo siento tanto…-su voz quebrada, herida sin conforte- …por ser dé-débil"-.

"_Eso es, eres débil, me alegro que lo aceptaras"_

Los rubíes hechos sangre, sangre espesa, esas piedras preciosas opacadas por el llanto y aun así tan hermosas. La complejidad en su mirada.

.-"Atemu…-sus manos se deslizaron a la barbilla de su pareja, levantando su rostro- no eres débil…no lo eres"-.

Los ojos de hielo se suavizaron, su propia mente se confundía al mirarse a sí mismo ¿Era esto lo que buscaba¿Era esto?

.-"…¿Es el final?..."-.

La voz de su dulce amante retumbó en sus oídos, mordió su labio y le sonrió con tristeza.

.-"…¿Lo es?..."-.

El castaño cerró sus ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran.

.-"No"-.

Atemu se escondió en el pecho del mayor, pensando en el pasado, en un presente frío y en un futuro peor.

Quería que el futuro fuera prometedor.

Sintió frío.

Otra vez…tenía frío…el cuerpo a su lado no le brindaba el calor que necesitaba, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, sintió una extraña humedad en su cabello, deslizándose una gota por su nuca.

El también lloraba.

"_Nos estamos lastimando"_

.-"Seto…"-.

Un susurro del viento o una palabra muda.

No hay mucha diferencia con ninguna.

.-"Lo siento yo…-una lagrima se deslizó de aquellos ojos cerrados, que aun ante su esfuerzo no lograron contener el llanto silencioso- no ha sabido valorarte…es mi culpa"-.

El menor le abrazó con fuerza.

Una culpa creció en el corazón ajeno mientras otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules, el hielo parece derretirse con el calor.

Si es que en realidad es hielo…y no fuego.

.-"…No…no te culpes…"-.

"_¿No era eso lo que querías¿Qué aceptara lo que es? Un pedazo de hielo"_

_No…_

.-"No, es verdad… tú lo sabes, por eso esta pasando eso, temía perderte, temía que realmente no fueras mío…"-.

"_¿Inseguridad¿Tú? Seto Kaiba?"_

_Sí…yo._

.-"No seto… tal vez yo te di realmente motivos, perdóname, no quería esto… yo…-las lágrimas salían entre sollozos- no era esto… ¡no es tu culpa Seto!"-.

.-"Amor ambos sabemos que sí"-.

Qué raro se sentía esa palabra saliendo de la boca del empresario, qué raro se sentía en los oídos del antiguo espíritu milenario.

.-"…¿Seto?..."-.

El mayor le besó.

_Siempre con la misma cantaleta, me voy para no volver tengo listo el equipaje,_

_Llenas y vacías la maleta, como puedes pretender que me coma ese chantaje,_

_Tienes cero en actuación, diez en manipulación y una beca en el psiquiatra._

.-"Perdóname por todo: por hacerte sufrir, por lastimarte, jamás lo quise, o tal vez lo desee demasiado… te estoy rompiendo amor…eso es lo que estoy haciendo contigo –le alzó de la barbilla, mirada con mirada, un hielo derretido contra un fuego apagado- mírate…jamás habías llorado así, jamás… nunca estuviste tan débil, es mi culpa…te estoy rompiendo si no es que ya te rompí por completo"-.

"_¡Felicidades Kaiba¡Acabas de descubrir la parábola de los muñecos únicos!, ahora puedes abandonar a tu muñeco roto e ir por uno nuevo –risa-"_

El pelirrojo le miró con dolor, por que sabía que era verdad, que todo eso era cierto.

"_En algo se equivoca aún no te ha roto por completo, ambos lo sabemos"_

.-"Es mejor…que te deje, se que alguien más cuidara de ti como lo mereces amor, yo no sé cómo cuidarte, cómo protegerte y amarte, sin lastimarte…perdóname –un sollozo- jamás aprenderé a hacerlo"-.

El ojiazul cerró sus ojos tragando sus lágrimas aun cuando sus pestañas se oscurecían más por la humedad.

El hielo se estaba derritiendo por completo.

Pero en su proceso estaba apagando las últimas chispas del fuego…

.-"No… podemos salvarlo…aún hay algo que salvar… yo lo sé…tiene que –sollozo- no podemos terminar esto… ¡Seto no puedo vivir sin ti, entiéndelo!"-.

El chico se dejó caer contra el pecho del otro, pero el castaño no se lo permitió, manteniendo fijas las miradas.

.-"Tienes que poder…estoy seguro que es mas fácil eso que estar conmigo"-.

"_¿Qué estas haciendo¡Déjalo ya¡Eres Seto Kaiba! No puedes rebajarte así"_

_Sí…sí puedo_

.-"…no lo es… no quiero volver a la oscuridad…"-.

"_¡Eres un jodido masoquista¡Yami abre los ojos¿No es esto lo que querías¿No lo era?"_

_No….No lo es…_

.-"Amor…¿de qué estás hablando?"-.

El joven faraón alzo su rostro mirándole con tristeza mientras las lágrimas se escurrían de sus mejillas, observándole con terror oculto en su mirada.

.-"Perdóname…perdóname por esto…"-.

El castaño le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, confuso, sin entender lo que el otro quería decirle.

Los hermosos rubíes le miraron con tristeza

.-"Si terminamos no habrá un quizás"-.

"_¡Kaiba déjalo ahora¡Está inventado cosas!... ¿no piensas caer en esto? Oh sí… hablamos de ti el gran y frío Seto Kaiba recuerda que no tienes sentimientos"_

_Sí los tengo…_

.-"…¿A qué te refieres….?"-.

.-"…yo…-su voz se trababa, su pálido rostro era de preocupación- …hice un trato con los dioses…No estoy…no estoy dispuesto a volver a sufrir por ti…Seto, si esto termina….-las lágrimas volvieron a salir, frescas, sangrientas, dolorosas-…Seto si me sueltas no voy a volver a ti…lo siento… pero si vuelvo, será lo mismo…yo…no estoy dispuesto a continuar con este acto….-sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente antes de continuar hablando-…ya no puedes manipular mis sentimientos, ya no podrás provocarles nada…¿no entiendes? Sin ti me voy a morir, va mas a allá de letras…Seto"-.

Los ojos azules demostraron su sorpresa, su terror, si soltaba a Atemu jamás podría volverlo a tener

"_Es mejor…¿No lo crees?"_

_No…_

.-"Pero…"-.

No había qué decir…o había tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar, era un ahora o nunca, no habría después ni posibles, era una decisión.

Una de la que te puedes arrepentir todos los días de tu vida.

Una de las que no quería que se le presenciaran.

_**Tic, tac, tic, tac…**_

O tal vez lo que más dolía era la acusación certera de quien le lloraba.

"_Es verdad, siempre los manipulaste"_

.-"Seto ya no hay peros…. Dime lo que quieres – ahora él le tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara y no escapara de su mirada- por favor…haré lo que tu desees…lo que tu digas…pero dímelo…si es solo un poco de tiempo…si esto seguirá igual….si vamos a cambiar…si ya no me quieres a tu lado…-las lágrimas empezaron a hundir aun mas los ojos de agua-..Sólo dilo…pídemelo"-.

Yami le pedía que se lo dijera, que le pidiera….pero existía un problema.

Seto Kaiba NUNCA pide

"_Mándalo al caño¿no vas a destruir tu orgullo y fama por un niño tonto que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene¿O sí?_

…_No lo sé…ya no lo sé._

.-"Seto…"-.

…_No quiero que llore, no quiero verlo llorar, no lo quiero ver triste…_

"_Si continua contigo estará así y peor, es débil"_

…_no, no lo quiero así…_

Los ojos tan azules y hermosos se perdieron entre el tiempo bajando entre recuerdos…

Viajando y ocultándose en su pasado…

Mirando hacia la ventana, pareciendo ahogarse entre la lluvia…la lluvia.

Ella siempre estuvo con ellos

"

Una…

Dos…

Tres….

Cuatro…

Es hora de sacar el paraguas, en un moviendo elegante y refinado abrió el articulo protegiéndole de la lluvia, hoy sí, justo el día en que toda la ciudad Domino se refugió de una lluvia segura el decidió caminar por el malecón de la urbe; sus ojos azules, fríos y muertos miraban hacia un horizonte que reflejaba un mar picado contra un cielo lloroso.

Sus pisadas resonaban… era suerte que su gabardina tuviera impermeabilizante, si no seguramente una de sus prendas favoritas se estropearía.

Un suspiro molesto y casi frustrado con la nada se escapó, un curioso humo salió de su boca, hacía frío, corría viento y en la lluvia…posiblemente era una mala opción.

Sin siquiera pensarlo llevo sus pasos al muelle, cuando justamente iba llegando al final se topó contra una figura conocida.

Los pantalones y la chaqueta de cuero, empapados y aferrados a su delgado cuerpo, el cabello siempre desafiante a la gravedad domado y completamente mojado.

Al oír los pasos el cuerpo se viró hacia él, sus ojos rojizos agudos y hermosos se dirigieron hacia su figura en duda

.-"Hola Kaiba¿disfrutando el día?"-.

La hermosa sonrisa acentuó más el sarcasmo y las facciones del rostro, ningún ruido más que la lluvia, y claro, sus propias respiraciones.

.-"Ahórrate tus sarcasmos Motou¿qué demonios haces aquí?"-.

El menor le sonrió con burla, mientras negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

.-"Disfrutando el día"-.

La respuesta exasperó al castaño, del cual la paciencia no era una de sus tantas cualidades brillantes.

.-"Deja de bromear"-.

.-"Es un país libre"-.

.-"Vete al diablo"-.

.-"Testarudo"-.

.-"Idiota"-.

.-"Creído"-.

.-"Enano"-.

.-"Presumido"-.

.-"Gordo"-.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron en impresión y coraje.

.-"¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!"-.

El castaño sonrió esta vez mientras miraba con burla al otro, el gesto de desconcierto y casi terror en el otro era de lo más encantador que podía haber visto en su vida, ver a su rival fuera de sus cabales era una visión deliciosa.

"_¡Qué demonios piensas!...espera, no estás pensando, eso es lo que pasa, ahora concéntrate"_

.-"Gordo…¿Eso significa que la grasa te tapa las orejas?"-.

Los colores se fueron al rostro pálido del muchacho, los ojos vino tinto ardieron mientras colocó una de sus manos en su cadera.

.-"¡¡Deja de decirme Gordo!!"-.

Kaiba soltó una carcajada divertido por la situación, jamás pensó que encontraría un punto para poder fastidiar y obtener esas reacciones de su encantador rival.

"_Y ahí vas otra vez"_

Antes de soltar otro insulto notó algo, su rival temblaba por el frío, el cuero que cubría su ropa estaba completamente mojado, además de que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Las curvas de su cintura, la cadera, sus piernas delgadas y firmes. Era hermoso también en este sentido –aunque decir esto era admitir que ya lo había pensado- por que en el interior lo era también, era un ser complejo, hermoso en todos los aspectos; era la única persona a su nivel, la única a su altura, una persona con la que puedes hacer pasar el tiempo con tonterías o analizar cada cosa. Un hombre valiente, fuerte y a la vez comprensivo y humano.

Aspectos que el carecía pero le complementaban.

.-"¿Qué me ves?"-.

La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando en lo ridículo que fue dejar su mirada sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

Pero…

Aún axial, su mirada no se retiró.

Al contrario se agudizó.

.-"Lo gordo que estás"-.

El menor frunció el ceño y sus ojos rodaron, nuevamente la lluvia era el único acompañante, su mirada se deseaba perder nuevamente en aquel cuerpo, aunque indecisa si mejor perderse en los tanques de sangre.

Opto por la segunda opción.

.-"¿Cómo te ha ido? Siempre fue bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"-.

.-"No fue tanto¿sigues teniendo duelos?"-.

.-"No, de eso se encarga Yugi…¿Y tú?"-.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de quien lo comentó, casi con nostalgia.

.-"Estoy muy ocupado en la corporación como para juegos de cartas"-.

.-"Ya veo…"-.

El viento sacudió el paraguas mientras el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y se recargó en el barandal del muelle.

Un estornudo salió del más chico, seguido de otro.

.-"Estás enfermándote…"-.

.-"No es nada"-.

Kaiba se acerco colocando el paraguas sobre el joven quedando demasiado cerca de él.

.-"No es necesario"-.

.-"Puedo ser obstinado pero sigo pensando que tú lo eres más"-.

.-"No me conoces"-.

.-"Ni tu a mí"-.

.-"Entonces deja que te conozcan"-.

.-"A cambio de qué"-.

.-"De tu propio bienestar"-.

Un estornudo más se escapó del otro.

.-"Estúpida chaqueta de cuero"-.

El castaño soltó una ligera carcajada, no esperaba ese comentario.

.-"Es mejor que vayas a casa, estás enfermándote"-.

.-"No quiero"-.

.-"Sonaste como un niño pequeño"-.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro del aludido.

.-"¿Tú crees?"-.

.-"Eres muy extraño"-.

.-"Lo sé…no puedo cambiarlo"-.

.-"¿Y para qué quieres cambiarlo?"-.

La ceja del ceo se alzó sin entender adónde quería llegar el otro, sabía que había algo entre palabras que le estaba diciendo, pero no podía saber qué… no lo entendía, era eso, no sabía qué…

.-"No es lo que yo quiero, si no lo que él quiera"-.

.-"¿Quién es él?"-.

.-"Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber"-.

Un silencio incomodo se formó.

.-"Yo no debo de estar aquí"-.

Un suave susurro que fue persuadido por los oídos de Kaiba.

.-"¿A qué te refieres?"-.

.-"A que no tengo porque estar en este lugar"-.

.-"¿Y? Da lo mismo, ya estás aquí, no lo puedes cambiar"-.

.-"Me encanta tu fría comprensión"-.

.-"Lo sé"-.

Yami apoyó su brazo con el barandal y descansó su barbilla sobre su mano.

.-"¿Qué buscas?"-.

.-"¿A qué te refieres?"-.

.-"Dices que no debes estar aquí… entonces estás, es porque buscas a alguien"-.

El joven negó suavemente mientras entrecerraba su mirada de fuego.

.-"No, no busco a nadie, me he cansado de eso, estoy esperando"-.

.-"¿Esperando -la ceja se alzó- sabes que eso sonó como un guión de teatro de novela barata? Esperaba un argumento mejor de ti"-.

.-"¿Por qué?"-.

.-"Eres mi rival al final de la historia"-.

.-"Eso es como lo único que me ves"-.

.-"No te entiendo"-.

.-"Yo tampoco te entiendo, pero lo intento"-.

.-"A qué punto quieres llegar Yami"-.

.-"No deseo llegar a él, espero que tu llegues a él solo"-.

.-"¿Y tú eres el que hablas de trabajo en "equipo"?"-.

.-"Sí, por eso mismo, es trabajo en equipo tú también tienes que hacer tu parte"-.

.-"Estás completamente loco"-.

.-"¿Yo o tú?"-.

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos y el viento empezó a hacerse aún más molesto, el ceño del castaño se fruncía y se hundía más.

.-"Ya no hay duelos, ya no hay razón para ser rivales"-.

.-"Explícate"-.

.-"No lo sé…"-.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y rehuyeron a la mirada de hielo, el mayor en un movimiento algo torpe alzó de la barbilla al otro, sintiendo arder las pieles en el contacto.

"_Arde…"_

.-"Te extrañé"-.

Murmuró el menor sin pensarlo

.-"¿Me extrañaste¿En qué sentido?"-.

.-"Tú sabes a que me quiero referir… es extraño"-.

Sentía el cuerpo ajeno y conocido temblar en el contacto. Sus ojos azules parecieron ablandarse sutilmente.

.-"Tienes miedo…¿lo tienes?"-.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro pálido adornado por un perdido color rosado o rojizo, que no se apreciaba claramente.

.-"No es miedo, es ansiedad"-.

"_Es un sentimiento similar a lo que yo siento, pero va mas a allá de esto"_

.-"¿A qué?

.-"A esto"-.

El pelirrojo acortó la distancia, el castaño se había flexionado sutilmente para quedar un poco más abajo, así que logro terminar con esa distancia uniendo los labios con el otro.

Un roce suave, delicado y casi infantil.

Casi pareciera que no pasó. Los suaves labios parecieran pétalos de rosa, el de ojos azules no salía de su impresión hasta que la voz del más chico lo saco de su conmoción.

.-"Perdón…tengo que irme"-.

Sus pasos casi nerviosos le hicieron alejarse pero siquiera antes de haber dado más de tres pasos una mano le detuvo.

.-"Espera"-.

.-"En verdad lo siento, yo…"-.

Pero esta vez la distancia se acortó por el otro, besándole con mas fuerza, pegando el cuerpo menudo contra el suyo sintiendo piel con piel aun entre la ropa, la sombrilla tirada sobre la madera del muelle, los brazos rodeando la cintura del más chico y los otros el cuello del más grande.

Los labios de yami se separaron casi nerviosos para permitir al otro entrar en su boca, la lengua del otro busco la del menor para jugar con ella, quieta y obediente, inexperta podría ser la palabra que mejor se aplicaba.

Así estuvieron, sintiendo una con la otra, en una experiencia desorbitante y casi imposible, dos sabores mezclados.

El tiempo hizo de las suyas y las propias exigencias del cuerpo le ayudaron.

Ambos separaron sus bocas, más no sus cuerpos ni abandonaron la posición del beso, los ojos de fuego se miraban contra los de hielo.

El agua les mojaba.

.-"Te amo"-.

Las palabras se escaparon de los labios rosados del antiguo faraón.

El castaño le sonrió, le dio un sutil beso y mientras acariciaba suavemente al otro dejó salir algo que él no creyó poder decir.

.-"También te amo"-.

"

Sí, la lluvia estará con ellos siempre, hasta el final de los días.

"_El final es ahora, no atrases lo inevitable"_

_¿Atrasar?_

"_El tiempo expiró"-._

_**Tic, tac, tic, tac…**_

_3:07 a.m._

Lo que Kaiba no sabe, es que cuando una persona no pide, no se lo dan. Si un niño no llora, morirá de hambre, porque no le darán pecho; si el no pide lo que desea conservar, lo perderá…después de todo.

El silencio siempre otorga.

Nunca sabes como puede devolverte el silencio el favor, es impredecible, jamás sabrás como te puede devolver la puñalada por la espalda.

Témele al silencio, témele porque no hay nada que lo contradiga.

Porque es tan sólo silencio.

Pero… ¿Qué no el silencio no existía¿Qué no tan sólo era la carencia de ruido en algún sitio o lugar¿Cómo es el frío, la carencia de calor¿Cómo es la oscuridad, la falta de luz?

Falta luz.

Falta calor.

Falta ruido.

Falta amor.

.-"…¿y bien?…"-.

Preguntó vacilando por el miedo.

.-"..No…"-.

El murmullo fue opacado por un trueno que hizo retumbar la mansión.

El pelirrojo ansiaba la respuesta y le temía al mismo tiempo.

"_Entre mas rápido mejor"_

_Tengo miedo…_

"_No tienes por qué…"_

_Sí…sí tengo porque._

Yami le miró angustiado, mientras las gotas de rocío se deslizaban por sus mejillas delicadamente hasta recorrer su barbilla y perderse entre la tela de la camisa.

Gota, tras gota, siguiendo patrones similares y casi idénticos, exactos en un camino doloroso y amargo.

El amor es la mejor medicina, pero también es la peor enfermedad, y lo peor de todo es que te tortura por toda la eternidad, no posee cura alguna, y no distingue entre gente mala o pura.

Sencillamente se da, crece, se expande, se reprocha, crece, se enferma y se muere.

Como cualquier ciclo de vida humana

Naces, creces, te reproduces, te enfermas y mueres.

¿Y el amor?

Oh bueno… no es algo vital.

¿Y por qué lo busco?

Oh, tampoco tengo todas las respuestas.

¿Qué eres?

El silencio.

Todo un ciclo y siempre terminarás donde empezaste

Bueno….no siempre.

_6:12 a.m._

.-"¿Era esto lo que pensamos?"-.

El pelirrojo ladeó su rostro y sus ojos acuosos se ablandaron aun más, los rubíes parecieron hacerse casi de terciopelo, sinceros, temerosos…

"_¿Débiles?"_

.-"Normalmente el nostálgico soy yo…"-.

Kaiba le sonrió con tristeza, le tomó de la barbilla para inclinarlo sutilmente y darle un beso en la frente.

.-"Solo que hoy no es un "normalmente"…-el pelirrojo lo miró con tristeza-…Tú sabes que eres una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida"-.

El más pequeño asintió, observando como los labios del otro crispaban, también sabía bien lo que le costaba al otro poder decir eso.

¿Curioso no? Es un empresario que habla ante multitudes pero no puede con una simple plática con su amante.

"_¿Curioso no?"_

_Tú no lo entiendes…_

"_Tú tampoco"_

…

.-"…También sabes….sabes –tragó un poco de saliva en un gesto de nerviosismo total- lo importante que es para mí la empresa… -nuevamente asintió-…esto….no…es fácil…"-.

"_Que no lo hagas carajo…él no vale la pena…no lo vale, míralo, él no comprende, él solo esta contigo por lástima o interés…"_

_No…él no es así_

"_Lo es…¿O acaso vale tanto la pena?"_

_No lo sé….ya no lo sé_

"_La respuesta es : no"_

…

.-"…Seto…sé que no es fácil… -una lágrima se deslizó-…pero por favor… necesito saberlo….-lamió sutilmente sus labios mordiendo el inferior al final- …ambos…"-.

El castaño sintió el peso del tiempo sobre sus hombros, del estrés, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al igual que su rostro, su pareja presintió lo que pasaría. Su corazón palpitaba lentamente, pausado…torturante.

.-"Tal vez todo pasó muy rápido"-.

El pelirrojo estaba apunto de contraatacar ese comentario pero sólo sintió el dedo índice del otro posarse sobre sus labios sonrosados.

.-"No era el momento….amor…lo que rápido empieza rápido acaba"-.

Los ojos rojos dejaron caer lágrimas mientras retiraba el dedo de sus labios…

"_Lo ves¡te lo dije¡Sólo te uso!...eres una marioneta bonita… y él andaba en busca de un pasatiempo…no eres nada... no eres nada para él"_

_No…está confundido, él…_

"_Él no te ama ni nunca lo hizo…eres polvo"_

…_.no…no quiero…_

"_Te dejó solo….no te ama"_

…_.no quiero estar solo….no quiero volver a las sombras…_

Los ojos vinos se oscurecieron peligrosamente, las lágrimas salían como pequeños chorros de agua, su rostro pálido, los mechones rubios cubrieron sus ojos, sus manos apretaban sus pantalones con dolor, temblaba en frustración.

.-"…me….m-me estás….-su voz se ahogó entre sollozos, angustiado, dolido….y con una horrible y pesada sensación en el pecho-….esta…estamos….-era mas difícil hablar, el ojiazul ni siquiera le observaba, grave error-…¿t-terminando?"-.

"_¡Eureka!"_

…_no…no…esto no está pasando…_

…_¡Esto no está pasando!_

Sus manos se movieron a sus cabellos con desesperación.

.-"¡Esto no está pasando!"-.

Después del grito su voz se ahogo entre fuertes sollozos, pequeños hipos sonaban.

El castaño sintió su corazón tensarse, el dolor más horrible en su pecho, su mirada sombría, aun no miraba al otro.

No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, no deseaba mirar esos ojos dolidos, esos ojos…

No quería saber que ese dolor, esa tristeza…. Lo había provocado él.

"_No Seto… lo que no quieres ver es su corazón roto, míralo está quebrado, está roto esta vez, ya no hay retorno ¡Lo lograste! Eres libre…."_

…_¿su corazón…?_

"_Sí…¿No es hermoso?"_

…_no…sí…no lo sé…no…_

El castaño tragó sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos como tantas veces lo hizo a través de su vida.

.-"¿Qué harías sin mí?"-.

La pregunta fue fría, el pelirrojo negaba desesperado con su cabeza, buscando un consuelo que no llegaba, buscando refugio…

Algo que pegara, algo dentro de él.

.-"No puedo hacer nada sin ti….no puedo vivir…Seto ¡Te lo ruego¡Yo no deseo esto! –sus ojos se desbordaban en llanto, abiertos y reflejando el dolor en su más puro esplendor- ¡Deseaba resolverlo…!...¡No puedo hacer nada sin ti!... eres mi todo…¿No lo entiendes?"-.

La última pregunta y se ahogó en sollozos cayendo contra el suelo

Al lado de la mesa, a rodillas del castaño

"_¡¿Qué haces¡No te arrodilles…!..."_

…_lloro, eso hago…_

"…_."_

El castaño suspiró casi frustrado y abrió los ojos, el hielo estaba ahí, frío, congelante, un muro completamente….

Y esta vez ni el fuego en aquellos ojos pudieron calentarle un poco.

.-"Curioso….es parecido a lo que yo haría… pero yo no me dejo vencer por el dolor…tu sí, eso es algo que nos distingue…-el pelirrojo alzó su rostro mirándole con dolor, humillado…- eres débil, yo no puedo más que estar con alguien a mi altura, no eres lo suficiente para mí…-esta vez no sintió el colapso en su pecho…no sabía por qué…- así que sí… estoy terminando contigo".-.

_6:45 a.m._

Los ojos de yami se abrieron con horror, su boca se separó, pequeños quejidos salían de su boca, sus labios temblaban con fuerza y su rostro palideció alarmantemente.

.-"…no…dime…dime que es mentira…¡¡Por favor dime que es una broma!!"-.

Yami le tomo del pantalón mientras el otro se paraba y lo obligaba a que le soltara.

En una reacción desesperada el pelirrojo se levanto intentando tocar el hombro del castaño.

_**PAS!!**_

La mejilla roja era lo único que desentonaba en lo pálido de la piel

Pero esto pareció no importarle al otro colocándose frente a quien fue su pareja hace apenas instantes.

.-"¡Por favor!"-.

_**PAS!!**_

.-"¡Dije que terminamos Motou así que deja de hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo y lárgate antes de que tenga yo mismo que sacarte…-el pelirrojo le miraba con dolor- ¡¡LARGATE!!"-.

Sus sentidos se desconectaron… Y su cuerpo entero sufrió una descarga, sintió algo horrible colapsarse dentro de él, rompiéndose en mil añicos, desgarrando todas sus entrañas…

Sus mejillas rojas por las dos cachetadas que le habían sido dadas como recuerdos, un cuerpo maltratado, un espíritu quebrado….

Ah!! Y por favor no nos olvidemos de lo mejor.

Un corazón completamente roto, hecho añicos, desgarrado y sin ninguna posibilidad de armarse nuevamente.

.-"¡¡Te diría que te odio pero no puedo maldito idiota, te di todo lo que pude, mi tiempo, mi alma…¡Te di mi cuerpo y mi corazón¡Te amo como a nadie nunca pude ni podré…¡Ni siquiera a mi familia, a mi hikari o a mis amigos¡Y así me pagas¡Así me lo devuelves¡GRACIAS!"-.

La mano del menor se movió con rapidez y furia...

_**PAS!!!**_

El rostro del castaño se movió con furia a la derecha.

Sin decir, sin siquiera mirarlo el pelirrojo salió de ahí a paso rápido, bajando apresurado las escaleras. La ama de llaves le observó con angustia como salía, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, abriendo la puerta principal.

Su orgullo estaba roto.

Su alma estaba rota.

Su cuerpo estaba roto.

Y peor aun….

Su corazón lo estaba aún más.

El jardinero le observó, jamás en los 4 años que aquel joven había entrado en la mansión había salido de esa forma, bañado en llanto.

Una actitud casi desconocida en aquel rostro juvenil, determinado, orgulloso y alegre.

Las rejas cerradas no fueron impedimento, con furia marcó la clave que conocía de antemano para salir.

Apenas si se separaban las verjas salió corriendo de ahí.

Lo que siempre fue una gran distancia, fue corto…

La gente observaba, poca, algunas empezando el día… un rostro vago o absurdamente conocido, fuera o no, su carrera era loca y no tenia cuidado de por dónde pasaba.

Más de algún carro tuvo que frenar de golpe.

…_¡TE ODIO!...¡Te juro que te odiaré seto Kaiba!_

Mientras en la mansión un estático empresario golpeaba la pared, con furia, sin saber cómo pudo caer en aquella decisión, aun mas enfurecido consigo mismo…

Salió, sin siquiera despedirse de un atónito Mokuba que le observaba asustado.

Presintiendo lo que había pasado.

Entró a la limosina sin siquiera decir nada, el conductor sabía a dónde.

El único lugar donde siempre ahogaba, escondía y se refugiaba de sus penas, su pasado y su dolor.

La Corporación Kaiba.

Que era más que nada un refugio.

No sintió el dolor en el pecho, pero si un vacío enorme….Porque en algún momento de aquello, antes de tomar esa decisión, su corazón se había roto ya.

Por eso él ya no sintió aquello.

Pero su mente le decía algo…el vago grito que dejo su corazón

_."Acabas de perder lo más valioso de tu vida"._

"_Tú solo…¡Felicidades!"_

_Con la dosis justa de cinismo, preguntas que harías sin mi  
si ya no vuelves a verne, para ser sincero haría lo mismo,.  
Solo que si estoy sin ti lo haría sin esconderme,  
lo haría sin esconderme..._  


Bajo de la limosina entrando a la empresa a hundirse en su vacío, el que nunca volvería a llenarse, y por primera vez en cuatro años…

Aquel comportamiento cruel y despótico, despiadado en el CEO de la corporación más importante de todo Oriente había vuelto.

Y todos sabían porque…

_-Seto Kaiba y Yami Motou habían terminado su relación de más de cuatro años-_

.-"¿Yami?...¿Q-Qué te pasa…?"-.

El pequeño pelirrojo abrió la puerta aun en ropas de dormir.

Sorprendido ante la persona y el estado de la misma frente a la puerta de la pequeña tienda de juegos, el anciano motou apareció en el mismo estado que Yugi.

.-"Me terminó…Seto Kaiba terminó conmigo"-.

Y después de eso la oscuridad retornó a el, apoderándose, cayendo en la inconciencia a los pies de quien era su luz.

.-"¡Yami!"-.

Apenas y pudo sostener el peso, con trabajos y ayuda de su abuelo lo colocaron en el sillón.

El anciano Motou observó el rostro lastimado de quien tuviera su papel de nieto adoptivo.

Suspiró con tristeza.

.-"Yugi"-.

.-"¿Si abuelo?"-.

El hombre observó al joven, y si algo sabía él ver gracias a los años y no a la magia de los artículos, era eso….

.-"Tiene el corazón roto"-.

El pequeño duelista posó su violeta mirada sobre su compañero de duelos, mientras el gesto siempre alegre se tornó triste y casi sombrío.

.-"Lo sé…yo también lo siento"-.

Y al final solo quedaban tres cosas:

Un corazón roto, que no se volvería armar….Un corazón de agua que se había vuelto a congelar……..y un sentimiento olvidado y rechazado…………………uno que se aplica en el verbo **amar.**

Y al final de todo………no siempre todos los cuentos…

Tiene un final feliz…

_**Owari**_

¡LO TERMINE!! ¬¬U jojojo xD siempre kedo algo raro o.o el final es extraño xD pero solo para esto ha dado mi cabeza o.o 24 páginas i cashito :p jojojo el one-shot más largo k e esho nnU espero les guste!! Un setoxyami :3 k me hizo sentir muy a gusto al terminarlo.

:D estoy feliz con lo k hice i m siento mejor con el resultado o.oU espero no haberlas-os- desespsionado, i si lo hice mis disculpas.

Arigato a todos por la atención de haberlo leído.

Atte

_Yuni-chan_


End file.
